Sayuri Miyasu/Victims
Sayuri is capable of targeting anyone who she sees as being in her way to Yuuya. She also has no problem harming Yuuya himself, feeling he is incapable of being saved or because she is hurt by his actions. Kayako In her route Sayuri is the murderer of her mid-way through the game. She reveals to have committed the crime with a bat someone left behind, then had Detective Kudou cover it up for her. Haruka and Kanna At one point in the game Yuuya realizes something is wrong with Sayuri and he can choose to follow her or leave her be. If he doesn't confide in anyone over what he thinks or doesn't attempt to stop her, he'll return to school the following day, where everything appears normal. But suddenly, alarmed cries alert him to the blood-covered Sayuri, wielding her scissors as he spots the corpses of his friends. In another route she kills them and Shizuka if Yuuya doesn't follow her when prompted. Yuuya will find her gloating over their corpses, causing him mental trama and effectively breaking him. Detective Kudou Besides Kayako, his death is the only unavoidable one on her true route path. Eventually seeing that enabling Sayuri isn't helping her, he makes plans to get Yuuya to safety. Unknown to them, Sayuri overhears this and surprises them by showing up as they go to leave. After having a breakdown over his betrayel she attempts to attack Yuuya, only for Detective Kudou to shove him out of the way and be pierced by her scissors. She then stabs him repeatedly while Yuuya uses his sacrifice to escape knowing he can't be saved. Shizuka At one point she slices Shizuka's leg as she barely manages to avoid being stabbed by her scissors. Shizuka stands her ground and offers to speak to Sayuri in public to avoid public humilation, but Sayuri shoves her down the stairs behind her. However, Yuuya manages to catch her and she isn't harmed further. One of the earlier bad ends is met with her death after the day Shizuka and Yuuya hung out at the shopping district. Yuuya is startled upon finding Sayuri holding her scissors near Shizuka's neck, and the Player can choose between calming her down and thinking she is joking. If they choose joking she cuts Shizuka's throat. She is also killed alongside Haruka and Kanna in another bad end route. In the main storyline, Yuuya arrives to find Shizuka being taken to the hospital and her classmates reveal that someone rigged her desk with a pair of scissors and she had been stabbed in the eye. She would go on to recover from this, and during the ending she is said to be able to mostly see out of it again. Yuuya Several Bad Endings on Sayuri's route are a result of her killing Yuuya in various ways. She also accidentally gets him killed in a few routes at the hands of the angered Kanna and Haruka when they feel deceived, and in the other route by Detective Kudou if Yuuya refuses to go along with his plans to calm Sayuri down, which ends with Yuuya's head being crushed. He claims it was suicide when Sayuri returns to find him on the floor. In the only non-lethal manner, Sayuri will slice Yuuya's cheek with her scissors during the final portion of her true route ending. She targets Kanna and Haruka, but Yuuya gets in the way to defend them and grabs her arm to stop her. Other alternate route deaths include: *Being stabbed after calling her a demon when she freaks out after trying to harm Shizuka. *Stabbed repeatedly after trying to remind her of her friendship with Kanna and Haruka, which leads to him being stabbed until she reaches his insides, then hides his body in their Mascot costume. She then puts it onto a cart and wheels it outside while students watch in horror at the huge amount of blood on it. She pays it no mind and leads him outside, discussing the weather as he slowly dies from blood loss. *Stabbed and disembowled when Sayuri thinks he is only playing along with what she said about the "armor". *After killing detective kudou she dons the mascot costume again and follows Yuuya. In the time he considers calling the police she arrives and stabs him as he attempts to do it. Category:Victims Lists